The Gift
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Pure fluff about Goku and Chi Chi before the Cell Games. Based off 'The Gift of the Magi.' [G&CC][Oneshot]


Videl:Warrior Princess 

**Title: **The Gift

**Category: **Goku/Chi-Chi romance

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own DragonBall Z or "The Gift of the Magi".  There, I've said it!  Now will you stupid lawyers get off my back?!

**Author's Notes: Hidey ho!  Hope y'all didn't miss me too much!  Here's another fic for you to enjoy (hopefully).  I chose to do a fic on my favorite male character's love life right before he died.  I promise I'll do a longer fic soon.  See ya, I got to start training for something worse and more horrifying than the Cell Games….my P.E. class.**

**The Gift**

It was a long, hot day when Goku was shopping for Chi-Chi.  Ever since he had gotten that car, he had been doing nothing but errands for her.  Not that Goku could complain though; Chi-Chi always thanked him when he came back, and she always rewarded him with either a kiss or a special treat.  As he was coming out of the store, a display window caught his eye.  In the window, there were the usual dresses that they sold, but in the middle was a rose quartz and diamond pendant and engagement ring set.  Goku had always felt bad about Chi-Chi never having an engagement ring when they got married, and now it was their 12th anniversary, and he wanted to make up for it.  He looked into his wallet, and sadly sighed when he found nothing.  With heavy eyes and fallen hopes, he took one more glance at the window and walked off.

At home Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at the calendar; in 3 days, it would be her wedding anniversary.  She had no clue on what to give Goku; he was a simple man who didn't want much, and Chi-Chi knew that he had been very good to her and Gohan, but there was no way she could think of to pay him back.  "Hi honey!  I'm home!!" Goku yelled as he came through the door, and Chi-Chi turned back to cooking their dinner before he could walked into the kitchen.  He put the stuff on the counter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  Chi-Chi stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him and returned the kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked as she put the dishes on the table and put some more spices on the chicken.  He gave his usual answer about the traffic and the newest things he saw on his way to and from there.

"Mmm, that smells so good!" he responded as he peered over her shoulder.  She gave a small giggle as she placed it on the table.  "Where's Gohan?" he asked after Chi-Chi sat down.

"Oh, he went to visit Lime, and he won't be back 'til tomorrow," she answered and began to eat.  Goku just shrugged and took a huge bite from his chicken.  After dinner, Chi-Chi joined Goku in his usual ritual of watching the sunset.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  They sighed as they both wished this moment could last forever, and he carried her to their bed. The next morning, Chi-Chi went over to Bulma's and talked to Bulma's ma.

"It's so nice to see you again Chi-Chi.  Oh my, what have you been up to?" she asked as she made the first move on their chess game.

"Nothing really," she answered as she moved her pawn to counter her bishop.

"Isn't going to be your annivarsity with Goku soon, number 12 I think?" she asked and moved her knight to Chi-Chi's rook.  Chi-Chi sat there thinking of a strategy and after a breath of self-confidence and peace, gave her reply.

"Yes," she answered, and she took her knight with one swipe of her rook.  Bulma's ma gently lifted her queen up and began tapping it on the table, trying to think of a move.

"Well, I guess this about cuts the cake," she replied after a few minutes when Chi-Chi had taken her queen and was now going after the last bishop.

"Cuts the cake?  That's it!  Cut!  I'll give Goku a nice dagger to match the case that his grandfather!" she accidentally squealed with delight.  Then with blur of motion, she lifted up her rook and smugly said, "Checkmate."

Goku looked through his dressers in hope of finding something that he could at least trade for the ring he wanted to buy Chi-Chi, but he found nothing.  "Darn it, I don't have anything," he whined under his breath, and then all of a sudden, something shimmering caught his eye.  It was the case his grandfather Gohan gave him for his birthday before he died.  He swallowed hard, for he knew that this was definitely worth enough for the ring, but he didn't know if he could give it up.  However, he knew that Grandpa Gohan believed that family was the most important thing in the world, and well, this _was for family __and true love.  "I hope you understand Grandpa," he thought in his head as he closed the drawer and walked out the door to run some errands.  _

By the time Chi-Chi got home, Goku had left, which was good for her, because she wanted to look through her savings she'd been hiding.  Sadly, after counting every last penny, she discovered that she only had $5.85.  "This isn't even close to half of the amount they want for the dagger," she sobbed.  Then, an idea struck her.  Without a moment hesitation, she ran to her room and got out a ring that came from her mother.  Since Goku didn't have ant money when they got married, this was her engagement ring, but she didn't know if she was quite ready to give that up yet.  But her love for Goku over came that insecurity, and she placed it in her purse, so she could sell it tomorrow.   

As Goku went to the manger, a strange feeling of nervousness swept over him.  "May I help you sir?" the manger replied with a heavy French accent.

"Umm, hi, my name is Goku, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to trade that ring in the display for my case," he swallowed.

"I'll look at it but really I don't have time for…" he complained until Goku showed him the case.  "But of course, I always ready for business my friend," he said as he got the ring, wrapped it up, and handed it to Goku.  Goku thanked the man and drove back home with a smile on his face.

"Wait until Chi-Chi sees this; she'll be so thrilled!" he thought gleefully in his mind as he was in the car.  Just before he went in, he carefully stuck it in his pocket.  "Hi Chi-Chi!!" he called as he walked in.  Chi-Chi smiled and gave him a small kiss before she put the fish on the table.  Again Gohan wasn't here; he was at Dende's Lookout.  The conversation was really small tonight but instead of watching the sunset together, they watched the fire die in the fireplace, while being wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day, Chi-Chi quickly left for the store while Goku went fishing.  With a deep breath of courage, Chi-Chi asked the lady to trade a dagger of her choice for the ring.  After seeing the ring, the lady agreed and handed Chi-Chi the dagger.

Finally it was their anniversary, and after everyone left the party they gave them, Goku and Chi-Chi were ready to give each other their gifts.  "Well, since ladies go first, here you go.  Happy Anniversary Chi-Chi," Goku relied handing her the gift.  Chi-Chi gently took it and unwrapped it slowly to reveal the ring.  She gasped in rapture, shock, and love.  Goku took it and placed it on her hand so it was right next to her wedding ring.  "I hope that you won't mind me giving you a engagement ring on our 12th anniversary," he shyly added.  Before he could blink, Chi-Chi gave him a kiss such like she hadn't in awhile.

"Goku, this is so sweet… I don't know what to say.  Of course I don't mind; I didn't care on our wedding day, and I certainly don't mind now," she replied, still hugging him.  Goku hugged back until he noticed that something was different, however, he kept quiet.  "Now it's time for yours…" she replied as she handed him a narrow blue wrapped box.

"What is it?" he asked gingerly, shaking the package with curiosity.  Chi-Chi gave a small giggle.

"Why don't you open it and find out," she laughed.  With a cooky smile, Goku took out the dagger and stared at it in awe.  "You like it?"  Goku gave her a long stare as if she was crazy.

"Like it?  I love it!  Thanks Chi-Chi!!" he responded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I bet it'll go great with your case your grandfather gave you," she hinted, still happy.  Suddenly, Goku's face fell, and Chi-Chi grew concerned.  "Goku, what's wrong?"

"Chi- Chi, I had to trade my case to get your ring," he explained.  Chi-Chi began to say something, but Goku cut her off.  "I wanted to Chi-Chi!  I love you; I wanted to show you that."

"Oh, Goku, I know you love me; I've always known.  You didn't have to give me this, all I really want is this…" she said and fled into his arms.  "All I truly want from you is to lie in your arms 'til I die."  Goku closed his eyes and hugged her back as Chi-Chi took her right hand and linked his fingers with hers.  Now that feeling that something was missing really kicked in strong.  He glanced at her hand and gasped in shock.  She wasn't wearing her mom's wedding ring, which they used for their "engagement" ring that she swore she would keep except in dire situations.  

"Chi-Chi, where's your mom's ring?!!  It's missing!!" he cried, and Chi-Chi backed off and began to fiddle with a strand of her night sky black hair.  "Chi-Chi?"

"Goku… I had to give it up to get the dagger," she said hanging her head low.  Goku gently lifted her chin up with his knuckles and looked into her eyes for a moment.       

"You did that for me?  Oh baby, I… I don't know what to say.  However, I suggest that no matter how much we want the other to get back their heirloom, I say that we keep our gifts to remind ourselves how much we love each other," he commented, pulling her closer than ever before.

Chi-Chi rested her head on his chest and listened to his caring, beating heart.

"Of course," she whispered, and together, they watched the fire slowly die.

End!


End file.
